


And Then I Met You

by TheMistyDarkPrincess, yourrain



Series: And Then I Met... [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrain/pseuds/yourrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has been having some very bad luck when it comes to his love life.  Every relationship he has been in has ended badly.  Can a new boy on the block change that for him, while said boy's sister stirs things up for the GOM?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an RP between myself and the lovely yourrain.
> 
> Please enjoy the insanity. I know we do.

Kise sighed. For living such a charmed life, he found himself to be well, miserable.

He had thought he had already came to terms with his feelings with Aomine, having decided he is a booty call at best. But somehow, he was always alone it seemed. Not literally, he was a model for goodness' sake, he was never alone. His face was plastered onto half of all visible surfaces in Tokyo and his phone had to live in airplane mode for fear of a million texts during class. Except from Kuroko; Kuroko never texts him. 

Those things didn't matter though.

"Someone please light a fire in my heart." 

He hoped vaguely that something would hit him, like that basketball a few years ago. Soon, he finds himself wandering into the park. How pretty he thinks as he settles on a bench and sighs looking to the sky.

"I'm single again, aren't I?" It had been three months since Kasamatsu had talked to him. He considered crying for a moment when he felt something. Something like one of his teammates to be exact. He notices the back of a head and cranes his neck subtly to look. 

Wow... He was gorgeous. Not just his face, but his aura. (Damn, if that didn't make him sound like Midorimacchi.) It struck a nerve, almost as deep as Aomine had. He has to talk to him. 

"What are you reading?" He asks casually, face sliding into an easy, perfectly practiced smile.

The boy raised his head. He had come to the park for peace, also known as alone time away from his sister. This was the logical place to go for reading without distraction until he heard what sounded like words. Intended for him no less. He asked for peace yet he finds himself face to face with a smiling stranger. 

"A book. With written words and everything!" The words are saturated with sarcasm and faux interest. He hoped that would be enough to deter the other. 

Kise, however, was unphased. "I can see that. What kind of words is the question." He scans over a few with his almond shaped eyes. "You must be smart to be reading that and in your free time no less." 

The other, whose name-or at least the English name he had chosen for himself-was Gabriel, could feel his eye twitch. Could is guy not take a hint? 

"Could you get out of my light? Or away from me," he gestures at the rest of the empty park. "Both work." Well,if this wasn't obvious enough, what would be? 

Kise obliges, scooting down the bench. He uses his arms to flip himself over the backside and plops down pristine on the other side, a comfortable arm's length away from Gabriel. He had learned well from Aomine. 

He noted the other's boots while upside down and was taking in his darkened complexion. Ganguro would be a bit rude, especially since his guy wasn't nearly as bad as Aominecchi. "Are you from around here?"

Unbelievable. Was the guy beside him really that dense? Seriously? Was there a sign that said "In need of free annoyance! Bother at will!" He bites back a few choice words before opening his mouth. 

"No, I am not from around here. Are you ever going to take the o' so subtle hint that you are annoying me? If not, I will leave and let you have the park all to yourself." 

Kise smiles. He was happy for even that bit of information. 

"Of course I can tell you want me gone. But if I left someone alone every time they asked me to, I would have a few less friends. Why not take a break? That cafe over there is really good." He gestures. "Get a snack with me and I'll leave you alone." 

Honestly, Gabriel felt like throwing this guy into the swing set and hanging him like a puppet. "How about...NO." He ends his false contemplation. "Good lord, are you really so dense?" 

He snaps and he slams his book shut and with a flourish is up and storming away. His rage was evident. This was not the day to mess with him. "You know what? Have the goddamn park. I'm out." 

Kise sighs, which he was getting tired of doing honestly. He gets up to head in the other direction. He could tell if he pushed any more of the other's buttons, as fun as that would be , he wouldn't get anywhere. 

"My name is Kise, Kise Ryouta!" He doubts the other is the kind of person that would mean anything to, but it was worth a shot. 

Gabriel couldn't care less. 

A week later, Kise finds himself still thinking of the boy as he walks with Kuroko and Aomine (by some miracle) to the opening ceremony. 

"Kurokocchi?" He begins. "Is there something wrong with me?" He doesn't give the other time to answer before adding "I know I'm pretty," It wasn't vanity but a simple truth. "But is my personality unattractive?" 

Kuroko gave the other a blank look. This was too early for in the day for relationship issues 101. 

"Why do you ask, Kise-kun?" 

"I've been single for months now, and not by choice. Kasamatsu-senpai doesn't talk with me anymore, so I assume we're broken up. Aomine just wants to fool around." You'll never date me he adds internally. "I mean, don't you want to date someone? I know Momoicchi isn't your type, but Kagamicchi has been trying to ask you for months. In his own way." His rude, awkwardly sweet way.

Aomine rolls his eyes. "Isn't it too early for all of this stupid, girly crap?" He says, eloquent as always. "Between you and the flaming idiot, I'm not sure who is more desperate. Tetsu dumped me, what makes you think either of you have a chance?" He was prideful as ever. "I will admit, once Bakagami actually gets the balls to do it, he wouldn't be so bad to date." Well, that was his good deed for the day. " He cooks well and has a nice-ow!" 

He rubs his head and glares at Kise for that. "Go screw one of your fangirls if you're so lonely. I'm sick of your bitching." And with that, he leaves for the roof Akashi has secured just for him. 

"I don't want that though." Kise whispers sadly, kicking a pebble along. 

Kuroko shook his head at Aomine's retreating figure. "Kise-kun, you're being impatient with this. It takes time for a relationship to form and even then, you still have to make sure it will work. Just be patient." 

Midorima took that moment to approach the group as Takao put away his cart. "What is this moron asking about today?" Midorima , while fully functioning, was even less kind in the mornings. 

Kise rolls his eyes at Kuroko's words. "People like you for being yourself. Except maybe for Midorimacchi and Ahominecchi but they're emotionally constipated. He shrugged past Midorima and sulks forward. 

" I already know that I have the worst luck today, minus the love luck." He had given in and checks his horoscope daily now. He gives a dry laugh at the thought and goes to stand with his fellow second years. 

Kagami swoops in with his recently acquired Aomine (so easy to catch), wrapping his arms around the angry blueberry and Kuroko. "What's wrong with him? Did Aomine show him weird porn again?" 

" Let go of my shoulder. He's being whiny because he's single. Not like you, huh?" He claps the other on his shoulder and once again heads for his beloved roof. 

"What was that?" Kagami shouts after him. He releases Kuroko as well. "I can't blame him, being lonely sucks." He shrugs as he munches on his breakfast. 

Kuroko sighs himself and looks at Kagami with a helpless look. 

Midorima pushes his glasses up and adjusts his lucky item in his palm, it is a lobster beanie baby. "If he wasn't so hellbent on forcing others, it wouldn't be so bad... Not that I care." He moves away from the group as well. 

Kagami raises his brows at Kuroko. "Want some?" He mutters around his onigiri and fishes more out, offering one. "I just made them, red bean paste." 

Kuroko looked around and when he decides no one is looking, stand on his tip toes and takes a bite. 

"Take it. I have more." He shows Kuroko the range contained in his lunchbox. "I even made enough for all the fruit loops." He jokes, wondering if Kuroko even knows that cereal. One thing is for sure, they were a fruity bunch. 

"I would cook for you if you asked. You're only good for eggs." Even in spite of all his cooking lessons. 

Kuroko pouts. "Eggs are always good, no matter how they're prepared!" 

"Yeah but you can't live off of those! At least with burgers, all your food groups are covered." He says a matter of factly as he chugs down half a Pocari Sweat to keep him up during the monotonous speech. 

Meanwhile, Gabriel feels lost as he navigates the halls with his sister trying to find the teacher's lounge. Kise, who had been unable to keep still, goes to find coffee. He refuses to buy the one with his face on it, it was gross. While contemplating his caffeinated fate, he notices a familiar face out of his peripheral vision. No way. 

"Hey!" He calls, coffee forgotten. 

Gabriel stops short when he hears the familiar voice of the boy from before. He utters a swear before hiding behind his sister. 

Said sister, whose name is Ame, looks over her dainty shoulder, confused. 

Kise was glad he wasn't smiling, for it surely would have faltered. " I see you remember me." He starts casually. " You're a transfer?" Maybe things would get awkward in a worse case scenario, but he would take it. He says a polite hello to Ame. "What year are you in?" 

Ame felt the urge to roll her eyes. Ah, this type. "Gabe, do you know this guy?" She says as if Kise isn't even there. 

Gabriel nods. "He's the guy from the park." He mutters. That sends Ame into a laughing fit. "Hey, this isn't funny! Don't you tell him anything you scheming -!" A convenient noise censors him. 

Kise raises an arched brow at them and forces a smile. "Right... Well,I just wanted to say hello. I'll see you around." Something about heir vibe together was off putting. 

Gabriel isn't sure whether or not he was relieved in the moment before Ame shouts "He goes by Gabriel, and I'm Ame. He's a first year and I'm a third!" She could care less about the death glare hitting her full force. 

"Ame and Gabriel? Nice to meet you then. I'm Kise." He continues walking away. That was the first time he had gotten to introduce himself in a while. How odd. But it's nice. 

Gabriel hisses. "Great, now that creep can hunt us down!" 

"Oh don't be so dramatic! Come on, we need to go."

~

After the less the thrilling speech and command to do their best, Kagami leads Kuroko towards their classroom. "I know Ahomine ain't gonna show, who else is in our class?" 

"You say that's if I or anyone else knows what goes on in Akashi's mind." 

Kagami nods his agreement. "He's a weirdo." He makes a detour to harass Midorima in front of his fellow third years by showing off a picture he took during the summer. Well, Number 2 did have his good points. Served the carrot right for being so stuck up. 

"Well, he is forever associated with us 'peons' now." Kagami says in an affected voice. "It was laugh out loud funny." He happily throws in the English as he claims a spot. He manages to stay awake the whole time, probably because the lazy Aomine had actually come down. They pass their time slap fighting like children, much to Kuroko's dismay. 

As soon as their lunch hour begins, Kise starts to gush, not having been able to finish telling them about Gabriel before getting scolded. "Can you believe he goes here?!"

Aomine clasps his hands together and bats his lashes dramatically. "Like oh em gee! He is such a Hottie McCutiepie I could die! Ohh!" He pretends to faint. "What the hell, man?" Seriously, you weren't even this bad over me. Do you really want to take it up the ass that badly?" 

Kagami nearly dies of laughter, close to falling out of the chair he's straddling. "Eh, that's Kise for you." He turns to him. "Don't worry, everyone likes you... 'Cause you're so purdy!" He pretends to mascara his eyelashes, which also gets Aomine snickering. 

Kise looks like he could cry, and not just his crocodile tears. Physical blows were nothing, but the emotional jabs stung. Great, now he misses Kasamatsu again. 

Kuroko let the others have their fun until he sees that they had actually gotten to Kise. "Please stop it you two." 

Kise blinks back his tears. "Kurokocchi, I'm going to die alone!" He finally sobs, grabbing the other. " Help me! How did you deal with Aominecchi?" 

Kagami chimes in. "You could get better taste in men." He states before amending. "Except Kuroko, he was a good choice." He rubs his neck. A nervous habit. 

Aomine pays that no mind. "The only one who could date me would be me... With boobs." He grins.

"What a terrifying thought." Kagami drawls. "Why not talk to Midorima? Isn't he some kind of 'love guru'?" 

"You say that like he would help me." Kise deadpans as he notices Gabriel crossing the courtyard. 

"Kise-kun, please let me go."Kuroko sends Kagami a look, asking for help, followed by a disapproving look for Aomine. 

Midorima sneezes. 

Again, Aomine doesn't care. "I'm starving, Kagami. What did you make?" Feeling remorse was something he didn't do.

Kagami shakes his head and doles out several onigiri. He glances at the clock. "We have a while. Want to see what the others are up to? This kid probably needs to walk around." 

Kise blinks, continuing to nervously munch the rice. "I'll do that." He stands as an idea forms. "I'll catch up in a minute." Said idea being a note in Gabriel's shoe locker. It was a baby step, only having his number and an invitation to go out. Friendship was the goal after all. 

Just as Kise leaves, Gabriel returns, having given up on finding a quiet place and spots the note. He shoves it in his pocket angrily after only a brief glance. 

Kuroko learned long ago to stop questioning these people. "Shall we go visit the others now? If so, where is Kise?" They hadn't moved yet.

"Yeah, let's go." Kagami stretches and jerks his head towards the window. "There's half of the reading rainbow over there." 

"I'm not interested." Aomine says as they walk. He notices Ame and has to do a double take. She was even bustier than Momoi! 

"Stare any harder and your eyes will detach. C'mon." Kagami drags him. 

"Hey, buddy, eyes off or eyes lost!" Ame growls as she continues down the hall. All boys are idiots. 

Well, she had an ego, which Aomine dislikes ironically enough. But when you're the best, you're the best, he knew so for a fact. Doesn't matter, he thinks. There are plenty of girls. He abandons the other two.

Fortunately for Kise, he didn't see the note being crumpled or that would have discouraged him. He was chatting with Murasakibara and Akashi when the others arrive. Akashi greets them with a "good afternoon". 

"Where did you go after you left, Kise-kun?" Kurko asks. 

"Huh?" His dreamy look dissipated. "I just...took a walk." He was unused to having someone occupy his mind so much. Sure Aomine and Kuroko did that all the time, but he could at least function normally then. 

Kuroko gave Kise a look that spoke his disbelief and turns to speak with Akashi. "What about Midorima-kun?" 

"I'm right here. I sensed a high concentration of idiot. I had to get my lucky item from Takao, he stole it as a joke." 

Kise giggled nervously, back in the real world for now. He chats up everybody and is normal for the remainder of the day. 

Since no one seemed to be busy tonight, Kagami invites them over to the new apartment he is sharing with Aomine. "It looks pretty good even with Aomine living there." 

Kuroko coughs to keep from laughing at that. 

Midorima politely declines, citing that he had to prevent Takao from destroying the apartment as the reason. 

"You're missing out. I was going to suggest the new okonomiyaki joint." He grins, feeling a little wicked today. "I know you're coming." He indicates Kuroko. "Anyone else?" 

The others agree with varying degrees of enthusiasm. 

~

"Here it is!" Kagami kicks off his shoes. The apartment looks quite nice, especially given the owners. "Watch your head." He tells Murasakibara. 

Kuroko and the others shuffle to the center of the room. 

"Aomine, our show's about to come on!" Kagami yells as he begins to pull down snacks.

"Yeah ,yeah," The now sweatpant clad Aomine plops on the couch and flips through the channels until he finds the crime drama the two had been marathoning shamelessly. 

They all settle down to watch the episode. After a time, when he knew he couldn't ignore the temptation any longer, Kise excuses himself. "I'll be on the balcony." 

"You know, smoking is a bad habit." Akashi chides.

"I know." Kise smiles wryly. It was a recent habit born of stress, mainly the pressure of looking thinner despite his athletic physique and loneliness. After a few drags, he hears a rattling below, only to see Gabriel taking out the garbage. Kise calls for Kuroko who appears out of nowhere, almost causing him to choke. 

"Look," Kise hides behind Kuroko, crouching low. "He lives right there!" What should he do? This was only 20 minutes away from his house by train. "I-um, about earlier? I stuck a note in his shoe locker. Do you think he read it?"

Kuroko tilts his head and shrugs, "I don't know if he read your note or not Kise. And why are you hiding behind me?" 

Gabriel sighs and digs the note out of his pocket and examines it once more.

"Because he'll think I'm a creepy stalker even though this is all coincidence!" He exclaims. "It's strange...he feels like Aomine." He says, knowing that will speak for itself. "I want to hang out with him so I invited him out." 

Gabriel pulls out a lighter and proceeds to burn the note. 

Kuroko shakes his head and Kise's jaw hangs slightly ajar. "He lit it...on fire..." He takes a deep drag. "Why do I have to like someone like him? I know," He says before he can be chided "Your look says you think I'm a idiot, more than usual." 

Kuroko says nothing and watches as Gabriel pulls out his phone. 'Why did you resort to such a girlish tactic?' He types and sends it away.

Kise feels his pocket vibrate, thinking it to be from another fan or something funny from Aomine. He's not surprised by the unknown number until he reads the massage and actually chokes this time. He sneaks a glance as he types 

'You didn't seem like you wanted to talk at school (;—;) so I thought maybe you'd be in a better mood later. I'm glad you mailed me! Does this mean you'll go? ^~^?" 

'Where and when and most importantly, why?'

'Well, you are new here, right? Isn't it nice to make some friends? '3' And you seem really cool! I want to hang out with you. That cafe I told you about is really good, even if you dont like sweets! You gould just get a coffee.' He hopes that will be enough. 'And bring your book too! It's quiet there.' He adds as an afterthought and sends it away. That was true, save for the hourly events.

Gabriel sighs and rolls his eyes. 'Fine, will it make you not stalk me?'

Kise's face is priceless as he reads the response. He is happy nonetheless. 'Deal, I work part time tomorrow, so how about Thursday? We'd have to hurry a bit, but they have a teatime special right after school.' He could miss one practice. He moves to hug Kuroko. 

"Kurokocchi, I have a date!" He whispers excitedly so the others won't hear him squealing. 

"Congratulations, Kise-kun, now please let me go." He stood apathetic in the grasp. 

Kise set the other down, his mood boosted. 

~

On Thursday, Kise finds himself pacing around at lunch. He is wondering if he should have done something extra. But he had just had a shoot yesterday, so he didn't feel like making himself up. But would that make Gabe think he was lazy? Should he have gotten a gift? It wasn't a date though even if he wanted it to be. His irritation shows as he begins to chew nervously on his knuckle. 

Kagami leans closer to Kuroko to whisper "What's up with him? He never gets nervous." 

"He wants to get laid," Aomine chimes in.

"I do not!" Kise snaps. 

Gabriel wasn't fairing much better, sighing for the hundredth time that day as he ignores his sister laughing at him. He had five minutes to meet Kise and he wasn't looking forward to it, much...

Midorima lets out a huff, only there because Kagami had made something somewhat decent to eat. "Gemini are lucky today. Virgos are at the bottom." 

"Really?" Kise asks. That puts him at ease. He looks nice. He smells nice. He was going to pay. Surely it would be fine. Just like hanging out with Aomine, ust a less idiotic version. He takes a deep breath before grabbing his bag. "I have to go meet him. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye bye!" 

Aomine scoffs. "It's all bull? What kind of idiots buy in to that crap? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one?" He addresses them.

"You sound like the one that needs to get laid~!" Kise teases and heads to the gate, not wanting to see how Midorima will react. He passes the time chatting up a random girl who had asked him to sign something. He was flattered that this still happened often. 

Gabriel approaches and sees Kise talking with someone. He hisses in annoyance. "If he was meeting his girlfriend, he should have let me know.' He heads for them anyway. 

Kise finishes signing the magazine, having even drawn a little picture. He smiles and bows back to her, waving as she leaves. "Thank you so much for supporting me! Oh, Gabriel, hi."

Gabriel raises an eyebrow out confusion.

Kise doesn't notice. "The train shouldn't be too full yet, but we should hurry before everyone else catches up." He winks as he leads the way. He chats up Gabriel the entire ride until they arrive.

"This is our stop!" He says cheerfully, happy to see it isn't very crowded in the cafe. He patiently waits for them to be seated by a hostess. He looks around, absorbing the pleasant familiar atmosphere. 

He nearly screams.

The Generation of Miracles plus Kagami, Himuro and Takao are all happily seated at a large table. 

"How...?" Kise tries to avoid eye contact and fails. 

Aomine waves with his fingers. For once he was happy to go along with Akashi's plans.


	2. The Date from H.E. Double Hockey Sticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by TheMistyDarkPrincess.
> 
> We (yourrain and I) hope you enjoy.

If Gabriel had been confused, before he was more so now that they had reached the cafe and entered it's four walls.  Especially since Kise had just stopped in front of him and was staring at something.

Kise on the other hand, was happy when the hostess finally noticed the two and walked over to seat him.  He quickly made a request to be as far as possible from the group that was sitting in front of his viewpoint.  Why were they here?  Why?  When the hostess takes the two to the table, he immediately took the seat where only he can see the other table, sure they would be making all kinds of faces and gestures at Gabriel.  He liked the decor and the menu from the other side of the establishment better but he settled with this side and managed to flirt his way into being able to get the menu for the other side from their hostess.  He then started to point out a few things to Gabriel that he might like.

"This is good with this coffee.  Or they make their own ice cream here, you can even get it decorated!"

Kise shows the picture of the kitty ice cream.

"Whatever you want."

He says with a grin.

Gabriel stares at the menu for a while before putting it down.

"Probably tea and tea only."

He mutters to himself.

"I think I can handle that."

Kise smiles fishing a book from his bag.

"Wave over one of the 'maids' whenever you want."

He said before looking at the book intently.  He had an audition soon and wanted to get a feel for the character, although he should be doing school work.  This was his break however so homework could wait.

"So did you ever finish the book you were reading?  It looked interesting."

Gabriel merely shook his head before a horrified look crossed his face as Kise's first sentence sunk in.

"M... Maid?!"

Kise nods enthusiastically.

"Yes, this is a maid cafe!  We came just in time.  In five minutes or so the next shift starts.  They do a little dance and singing besides serving food.  They will also do other things too besides that.  You can ask them about that if you want to."

The boy then  flipped his menu over to the other side with the list of maid services.

"Just try not to go overboard."

The man may make a lot of money but he doesn't carry a lot at any given time. 

Gabriel just hid his face in his hands and let out a strangled sound of half fear, half 'oh hell'.

"Tea is fine.  Just tea... and then leave... please dear kamis that may be listening, don't let her be on this shift... I'll die right here and now if she is...."

He prayed. 

Kise watched the next shift girls come in.

"What?  Oh look, here they come.  It looks like they have some new girls.  They're cute."

He says as he watches them enter.  When they are finished he rings the bell for service.

"Ah looks like we have one of the new girls."

He says as the nervous girl approaches.

"Hey isn't that your sister over there?"

He asks as he suddenly notices the familiar girl and waved at her.

Gabriel feels like hiding in a hole at that moment.

"No, no that isn't."

He mutters, ducking further down into his seat.  Ame, however, happened to look over at that moment and spotted him and  boy in front of him at their table.

"Gabe?"

She called happily.

"You came to visit me at work?"

Kise looked over at Gabriel at that.

"You should have told me.  Maybe we can still request her.  Huh?  Should I not have waved her over?"

He asked when he finally looked closer at Gabriel's face.  He then notices the others at the other table looking over at them, minus Kagami, and cringes a little.

Gabriel had broken into a nervous sweat at the point.

"No..."

He said sinking into his seat more.

"No, you really shouldn't have..."

Ame, however, was already making her way over to their table with a happy smile.

"I'll take care of this table A-chan."

She told the other girl who was standing confused to the side unsure of what to do.  The girl nodded and left at the others words.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Kuroko was really starting to find it silly that he had gotten dragged along by the GOM to spy on Kise.

* * *

Kise found himself making an apologetic face, but he continues to keep his pleasant look up.

"Hello again.  I didn't know you worked here.  The uniform suits you."

He said to Ame before looking at Gabriel.

"You can order first."

He told the other.

* * *

Kagami and Murasakibara began to complain  about the fact that both of them wanted to order already, while Aomine watched expectantly for things to go to hell.  Akashi merely watched the scene at the other table as well, however his eyes were trained on Ame in intrigue due to the aura she gave off.

* * *

 

"Hello again, and thank you."

Ame greeted Kise briefly before training her attention back on her brother.

"Gabe, you're actually here!  That makes me so happy!"

She chirped before going into a slightly professional face and asking their orders.

Kise orders himself a piece of cake and a cup of tea, thinking to himself that it can't be that bad.  So maybe Gabriel was embarrassed...  well regardless Ame would be there for half of an hour at the least.  He wondered what she would do to entertain them.  Then again, watching Gabriel squirm was slightly amusing and entertaining as well.

Ame took their orders with a bubbly smile and then promised to be back with them as soon as possible.  All the while she had to fight back the urge to hug her little brother.  Sadly she knew she would have to move to her next table, and so she did, all the way to the other side of the of the establishment to take the orders of the large group there (ie. the GOM and company).

Gabriel sank into his chair even more.

"You summoned a demon to be our 'maid'...."

He muttered miserably.

"Really?  She seems so sweet.  Are you sure you're not just embarrassed?  It's only half an hour.  You don't even have to ask her to do anything."

Kise responds rolling his stiff shoulders.

"I might though.  My neck is killing me."

He sighs, but this one is out of content as he starts to read his script again.

* * *

 As Murasakibara and Kagami ordered enough food to feed a small army, both getting samples of every single item on the menu (as it was happy hour), Aomine was paying more attention to their waitress.  The girl was calmly writing down the large order for the people with him, and he when he looked closer the clearer it became as to why she looked familiar to him, she was the girl from school that had told him to keep his eyes to himself.  Then it hit him that he could take advantage of the discount hour and make this girl sing a few exasperatingly cute songs and check her out without her being able to say anything. 

Meanwhile, Akashi placed his order for a cup of Matcha and the accompanying snack while also taking advantage of glancing over the girl.  She was lovely, that was certain, but he could see past the frills of the uniform she was wearing to the person hidden behind a chipper mask.  It was intriguing.

"Please take care when frothing my tea."

He commented when the girl finished writing his order down.  He was picky about how his tea was made and was almost always dissatisfied with the results.

* * *

 

Gabriel finally just gave up with everything and slammed his head down on the table in defeat due to his situation, all the while unaware of what was happening with his sister whose aura spoke of murderous intent.

Ame could just feel her eye twitching from the amount of annoyance she was feeling with this group of people called costumers.  She especially felt the need to murder the spray tanned, failed attempt at being a blueberry.  Slapping on her best public, polite smile she promised to get back to them with their orders made to a T, and that she would also be back to perform her requested songs as soon as she could.  Through all this, plans for murder ran through her brain in movie reels.

Back at Gabriel and Kise's table, however, Kise was feeling a small amount of victory as he watched how Ame was reacting to his over protective friends?  Family?  Whatever.  Serves them right for being stalkers.

"I'll be fine, I think she'll have her hands full."

He told Gabriel.

"I'll leave you alone for now, but if you feel like talking, I can be pretty entertaining."

He continued before he slides on his reading glasses.  They were more suitable for a granny but they gave him a geeky sort of charm.

Over on the other side of the room the GOM grew louder in noise level.  This was ignored by the two at the table.

Gabriel kept his head on the table, one of his ways of pouting about his situation.

* * *

 

As Ame moved back towards the group  that she was plotting against, the urge to throw them out grew stronger and stronger.  Seriously they were all being way to loud!  However, she knew she couldn't throw them out without a complaint so instead she stopped at their table and began the task of going through all the songs she had been requested to sing, a stare of death trained on their requester.

Akashi had told everyone to calm down when he had seen her approaching, however, they seemed to have forgotten about that as they all started to cheer for the girl when she began her songs.  Aomine felt accomplished about making the girl have to sing.  It served her right for her ego, though he had to admit that she wasn't half bad.  He does however, chide her about needing to be cuter.  If he wasn't sure that she wouldn't deafen him, he would have asked her to clean his ears out.

Even Akashi had to admit that it as funny and sort of cute how the girl was performing.  He allows Aomine to choose a dance for the girl as well.  Kagami began to try and tip the girl only to remember they don't do that here.

"Your English is awesome!" He compliments instead before asking how long their order would take.

Ame felt accomplished when she had finished the songs, her mind reeling with plans against the tanned blueberry of the group.  She answers Kagami politely and then said she would be back to perform the ordered "Sailor Fuku" dance because she had another table to take care of before leaving.

"Aka-chin, you made us come here when it was crowded.  Why?"

Murasakibara finally complains.  He wanted to eat already, not wait forever.

"It makes me want to crush the rest of the people here."

Akashi answered Murasakibara simply with:

"We needed to have a group outing."

Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"So we're 'bonding'?"

Aomine cuts in there.

"More like spying because Akashi is anal about who dates who.  Especially when it comes to the precious daughters of the group."

Here he points to Kise and the Kuroko.

"He essentially hazes the potentials into submission until they run away."

"Really?"

Kagami asks while wondering why they made an exception for him.

"So no one has passed the 'test'?"

"Kasamatsu, but he dumped Kise of his own accord.  Himuro and Takao are the only ones to last this long."

Aomine answers.

* * *

 

When Ame walked back over to Kise and Gabriel's table, Kise thanked her for their food and proceeded to offer Gabriel some of his food.  Gabriel shakes his head politely and then takes a sip of his tea quietly.  Out of the corner of his eye, he watches his sister go over to the food distribution counter and then to the other table she was waiting on, he also noticed that she had gone and done a quick change into a... Sailor Fuku(?) outfit.

* * *

 

Back at the GOM's table, Kuroko was feeling annoyance about when Aomine had called him a daughter during his conversation with Kagami, but merely blinked it away slowly.  Meanwhile Himuro had placed his hand on Murasakibara's arm and patted it in a calming way.

"Be Patient Atsushi."

He soothed.

"...  Fine..."

The purple haired boy muttered.  Thank goodness he had brought snacks with him.  He pulled one out and began munching on it.

"There is no room for inferiority.  If they are not of a certain caliber, then why waste your time?  Let alone mine."

Akashi stated on the topic before he turned to engage Midorima in conversation.  The noise level rose obnoxiously as he did this from the others at the table.

"Hey, Kuroko?  Am I 'of a certain caliber'?"

Kagami asked the boy next to him.  He knew he could best those at the table at ball any day, but outside of that and his cooking, he wasn't sure."

* * *

Kise watched Ame as well and couldn't help bu laugh.

"What do you think she's going to do?"

* * *

Himuro breathed a sigh of relief and then smiles warmly at his boyfriend when he decided to occupy himself with the snacks he brought.  Midorima, on the other hand, indulged Akashi in his conversation, making some snide remarks about shared dislikes.

Kuroko had raised an eyebrow at Kagami's question and looked over at the other confused.

"Why do you ask?"

The answer was interrupted by Ame coming to their table with their food.  She immediately divided the large order amongst the orderees and then began to do the requested dance that the tanned blueberry had requested.

* * *

"Nothing short of bringing all things evil down on that group. She'll even make hell look tame..."

Gabriel answered Kise's question.

* * *

 

Kagami shook his head at Kuroko's responding question.

"Ah, well...  Nevermind.  I was just wondering."

He said before starting on his many desserts.

"Whoa, this is awesome!"

Murasakibara had also began eating his food and when he came across something Vanilla-y he demolished it with the tiny fork.

"They're cute and small...  Like Muro-chin"

He says actually holding out some for Himuro to share with him every once in a while.  Akashi on the other hand was pleasantly surprised to find that his ordered tea was quite good.  The brand wasn't as high quality as he likes but it was well prepared.  They didn't have practice so he ups their dwindling time by half and hour.  He thought that would be sufficient since he thought Kise and Gabriel would be finished by then.

 If Aomine cried, he would right now because of the girl having to dance.  He blinks at her innocently. She had brought a cake that looked like a puppy and the decided to put it on Kuroko's plate while he finished the rest of his order.

Murasakibara made sure to finish everything he ordered and then watched the girl dance, bored.  Even though the dance the girl was doing was only part of an hour package, he finds himself poking at the others to talk to them.

* * *

"Huh?"

Kise said worriedly.

"I know they're not the easiest bunch to deal with but they're good people."

He puts away both his script and his glasses then.  He would have to check on them.

"This has been nice.  Thanks for coming with me."

He smiles at Gabriel.  It's small, but sweet and genuine.  He finishes his modest slice of cake and then sort of lingers, knowing he has to go report this to the others.

"Ah, I guess you don't need me to walk you...  So I'll see you tomorrow."

He says, though it sounds more like a question.

* * *

 Kuroko nodded, yet was still confused by Kagami's question as he sipped on his now acquired Vanilla milkshake.  He glances at the food that Kagami started putting on his plate and sighed.

"I don't need that Kagami-kun."

He objected.  Himuro on the other hand was graciously accepting the food given to him by Murasakibara until he had finished it all, the soft smile he had there never leaving.

Through all of this, Ame continued to keep her extremely polite face up, her eyes occasionally looking over at her brother to check on him.

* * *

 

Gabriel finishes his tea then pauses in thought at the others words.

"We have school tomorrow, so yeah."

He mutters, the urge to leave eating at him.  Kise perked up at this.  At least it wasn't the -bleep- off he had expected.

"Definitely."

He said before standing and making his way over to the other table, preparing himself for being grilled.  As he approached, he could hear Kagami talking to Kuroko.

"Oh, okay."

Was what the other was saying, apparently he was trying to act romantic.  Kise watches at Kagami starts to take the cakes he had given to Kuroko back only to have Aomine take them and eat them.

"Hey!"

He shouts only to have Aomine comment:

"What, he didn't want them."

Then almost as one unit the GOM looked over at where Kise was now standing as he addressed Akashi.

"Looks like Midorimicchi was wrong."

He says.

"You don't have to worry he couldn't be less interested."

At least he had been nice enough to come.  It had still been nice.  Akashi nodded.

"Good, you don't need anymore distractions as it is."

He says before asking Ame for the check and pulling out a ￥10,000 bill like it was nothing.  Kuroko felt the need to not put in any interest in this topic as it would soon work itself out.  Midorima on the other hand scoffed at being called wrong and waited for fate to run its course.  He believed what Oha Asa had said, and it would be proven right once more.

Back at Kise and Gabriel's table, Ame had taken the money she had been paid and was now hugging Gabriel complaining about how she didn't get to spend time with him.  Gabriel hid his face in embarrassment before elbowing her off, standing, clearing his throat, then calling out:

"Kise... San...  This wasn't that bad..."

He half-heartedly called, face pink,

"if we go out again, however, I will be choosing the place."

Kise felt a smile cross his face when he heard that and stopped following the others, as the group had begun to leave.

"Sounds like a plan!"

He answered, waving before practically skipping out after the others.

"I take it back.  When is my next lucky day?"

He says enthusiastically.

"It's still a load of crap."

Aomine said with a yawn.

"Don't be like that!  Maybe you could get a girlfriend!"

Kise refuted.  This caused Kagami to snicker.

"So we're looking for a cute girl that's blind, deaf, or both?"

He questioned.  Aomine growled at this.

"Shut up."

And thus the two ended up bickering the rest of the way to the station with everyone else ignoring them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will once again be written by the lovely yourrain.
> 
> Again we hope you enjoy this fic. I too don't usually like OCs being thrown into cannon, but Gabriel and Ame just sort of happened. The story there is long and sort of a "you had to be there" one to understand.
> 
> I hope the two don't bug anyone, I truly enjoy writing them.


	3. Smile for the Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -drumroll- Heyyyyy guys. First of all, so so so so soon sorry it's been so long. Blame me, not Misty. I went to study abroad and unfortunately this site was censored (and incredibly slow even with a VPN) so we just got back to RPing and didn't want to post this until there was a bit more source material. Updates will be more regular from now on, promise ;)! Enjoy~

Kise had been overjoyed until he was assigned a heap of homework. He sighs. There was no way he'd be able to visit Gabe. _Unless..._

 

> _'Gabricchi~! Hi *\\(^o^)/* Do you want to study today? And then we could go get dinner! Do you like spaghetti?'_

He has a valid excuse, grades first! Akashicchi said so himself.

 

Gabriel stared at his phone, trying to figure out if he should answer or not. Spaghetti sounded promising but he wasn't sure about the studying part.

 

> _'Depends. Where do you want to study? And did you have to use the damn emotocon?'_
> 
>  

Kise was pleased. _I can't believe he texted back!_ He thinks.

 

> _'(^_−)−☆ of course! Emoji make it cute! And everything is better when it's cute, right? Why don't we go to the tables by the big oak? It's a nice day today and it's quiet after lunchtime.'_

 

Gabriel feels his eye twitch at the emotocon but decided to ignore it for the moment.

 

 

> _'I guess. And no more "emoji" they give me the creeps.'_

_What?!  He frowns. But that's his thing..._

 

 

> _'OK. I'll see you then!!!'_  
> 
>  

Kise happily texts back, knowing he'll have to overcompensate with exclamation points now.

~

When the time rolls around, Kise is waiting with two bottles of tea and some snack cakes for himself. "Hey!" He says, cheerful as usual.

Gabriel nods his acknowledgement to the greeting and sits down at the table immediately pulling out all his supplies.

"Hello." He finally says after eve rything is in order. 

"No mercy for the transfer, huh?" He smiles coyly. "I know I look like an airhead, but I get good grades. Let me know if you need help, okay?" He bats his pretty lashes at him and returns to his work. It seems subtle was his best bet for now.

Gabriel actually lets out a small chuckle at that. "Are you trying to play a girl? Batting those lashes of yours like that." He joked before concentratin g on the page in front of him. 

Kise chuckles slightly. Most people were too dazzled by him to call him out in his flirting. "You got me. Aominecchi says I'm a big girl."

"Aominecchi? Who...? Nevermind. So, Mister "Smart One", are you going to stare blankly at that page, or is my presence distracting?" He questions teasingly. 

Kise almost blushes. "I was reading! And he's Gabricchi but more... Stupid?" He offers. "He's obsessed with boobs and his hobbies are basketball and picking on me." He pouts a bit at that.

"Gabricchi? Like me but stupid? Boobs? Picking on you? Man you have some weird habits... and friends...." He mutters shaking his head and flipping the page of the textbook he is reading.

"Huh? My habits aren't weird! My friends are a little..." He laughs nervously. "But they're really cool actually." When they're not stalking us... Partially trying to show off, and partially because he is fairly smart, Kise finishes all of his work within the next hour. Now he can stare shamelessly.

Gabriel merely smirked and continues reading.

After a moment, Kise scoots a little closer and goes between being idle and making himself look busy until his patience wanes about 20 minutes later.

"Gabricchi," He whines slightly. "Are you almost done?"

Gabriel jolted slightly and looks over at the other. "I have a page left. I like to read each page twice." He said before narrowing his eyes slightly with a smirk. "Unlike you, who seems to find it a good idea to speed read and then have nothing to do but dance in my seat like a child placed in time-out. Or use it as an excuse to stare rudely." He finished looking back at the page he was on. 

_Rude?_

"Well, there's nothing interesting here! I read fast because I dislike schoolwork. And I want to eat!" Despite being so slim, Kise is in fact "almost as big of a fatass as Kagami" in the words of Aomine and tends to get slightly cranky when he's hungry.

Gabriel shook his head and then continued to read. He almost was finished.

"I have a paragraph left. Just be patient. You asked me to study with you, so let me do so." He said calmly. 

Kise rolls his eyes and mutters to himself while packing his things... again. _Everyone knows that when someone asks you to study outside of exams it means they want to make out!_ Sigh.

He had more snack cakes but he knows he'll get fat if he has more. "Fine, I'll start walking then." He couldn't sit still anymore. "The train won't leave for 20 more minutes so you have time."

Gabriel snickered as he closed the book. "While you were sulking I finished reading."

"Great!" Kise calls over his shoulder, trying to keep from sounding as petulant as he felt. His blood sugar was getting too low for this. He was happy to at least be moving now and he resumes his usual chatter. "...We should get some carpaccio for an appetizer. I know you don't like sweets but you have to try a little of their cream cake. It's so good!" Blah blah blah.

Gabriel rolls his eyes slightly at the other's behavior but nodded along with his suggestions.

"I never said I don't like sweets. I just don't like certain ones. I love red bean made sweets..." He muttered at the others accusation of not liking sweets in general. 

Kise giggles. "You're really Japanese, aren't you?" _Good to know._ He allows them to fall into silence, feeling tired now. But the charm returns at the restaurant, getting an extra boost from the waitress recognizing him. He's more cheerful after the appetizer.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the others sudden mood change. "Do you have a blood sugar problem?" He asks looking at the other with a raised eyebrow, he slowly pushed his plate over. "You can have mine."

"Uh, yeah a little. I'm not officially diabetic but I have episodes every once in a while. Sometimes I get tired, sometimes I get upset for no reason (Aominecchi always makes a joke about me being a girl during that time of month) and I even fainted once." He laughs. He only takes a little bit, needing as much room as possible for the monster plate of pasta of which he consumes half of in about five minutes.

Gabriel stares in slight surprise at the others ability to eat.  

Kise finally pauses to drink some water and sighs contentedly, looking better. He tilts his head in confusion.

"Aren't you hungry? Or do you dislike it here? I like it but I guess I never asked where you wanted to go..." He felt sheepish now. It was hard trying to _**make**_ someone like him. He usually just goes with the flow.

Gabriel shook his head. "It's not that... I like the food. I just wonder where the hell you put most of it!" He commented taking another bite. 

Kise sighs a little in relief. "I dunno. I guess I burn it off pretty quickly." If it weren't for basketball, he might be a twig like his fellow models he jokes. He doesn't hesitate to order dessert either except he doesn't demolish it like he did his food.

Gabriel shakes his head in disbelief as he watched the food disappear. Seriously, he really did want to know where the other put everything. Finishing his own food, he politely declined dessert and went to pull out his wallet to pay for his portion of the meal. 

Well, this mission could be called a success. Gabe hadn't fled yet. So for the next week or so, Kise let's him be, mostly because he is actually is busy between work and Akashi running them ragged. That following Wednesday he texts Gabe once again.

 

> _'Do you want to go see a movie?'_

Gabriel glances confusedly at his phone as he sit at his desk, studying for a test he had the next upcoming Monday.

"Now who could that be? I know I told my sister I was busy..." he muttered. Picking it up he read the message and hummed in thought.

 

> _'Depends on the movie and what time it's at. I'm studying right now.'_
> 
> _'I guess you could say it's a comedy-drama.'_ He would leave the romantic part out. _'This Saturday, it will be pretty late though.'_ He would also leave out the fact that this was a movie premiere.
> 
>  

Gabriel thought about it for a moment.

 

> _'Yeah, sure. Okay_.'
> 
>  
> 
> _'Awesome! Just one thing. Please dress up okay? They're a little strict about that σ^_^; I'll pick you up!"_
> 
>  

He happily sends off the message, realizing too late that there was an emoji.  _Oops. Oh well._ He wouldn't be dragging Gabe onto the red carpet, but he wouldn't want him feeling out of place either.

Gabriel stares at the phone in confusion. _Dress up?_ Once more, he feels his eye twitch at the emoji.

_~_

 

On Saturday, Kise shows up at 7PM on the dot, polished to perfection in a new suit.

Gabriel had dug out the only suit he own puts it on with great reluctance. He answers the door when Kise let him know he was there. 

"Wow! Vintage. So cool~!" He gushes then gestures for Gabe to follow him to the towncar. He knows better than to hold the door for Gabe and slides in first.

"What, no lady friend tonight?" Chuckles an older male voice.

"I'm afraid not. Gabriel, this is my manager, Mr.Yamaguchi."

"Pleased to make your aquaitance, Gabriel. Now, Kise..." And thus the two discuss the long list of people he would have to mingle with throughout the night.

 "...Are you _sure_ you don't want to go to Maria-Chan's after party? Just an hour, tops."

"No way! After last time?"

"So she was a _little_ drunk. Don't hold it against her."

"I'm not going~." Kise hums as they arrive. "Big smile, Gabe. These people are nuts!" As soon as he exits the vehicle, Kise is swarmed.

"We better duck out quick before you become his new gay lover with a ganguro flair! Imagine the headlines." Yamaguchi huffed, leading them to the cocktails as discretely as possible. "He should be out soon." The elder says as he lights a cigarette.

Gabriel felt his head spin at everything that was happening. Kise had tricked him. Movie his ass, this was a _**publicity stunt**_! Hiding in the area he had been placed he went over the things he should have watched out for. _Was this what Kise had been buttering him up for? Did he actually care?_ He was so confused he didn't know if he should feel hurt or if he should feel flattered. All he could do was wait until Kise came over and explained himself. 

 "Relax. This is a party." Yamaguchi says when he returns later, helping Gabriel collect as much free stuff and food as possible.  "You're a tough one aren't you? That's not a bad thing. And speaking of too damn cheerful, there's your date."

"You're in trouble." Yamaguchi says, patting Kise on the shoulder.

Kise gulps and finds a red bean dessert to offer as tribute before daring to approach. "Hi,Gabricchi~! Isn't this cool?"

The greeting is met with a narrowed eyed glare. "Explain." Gabe growled. 

"Uh, explain...?" _...Shit._ "I just thought this would be something cool to do since this movie is based on one of the books by the author you were reading in the park. You know, when I first met you." He bites the corner of his lip. "I always end up bored at these so I thought it would be more fun with a friend."

Gabriel blinks in surprise. "Based... on another novel the author I was reading wrote?" He blinked a couple of more times. "But that movie doesn't come out in theaters until next weekend..." 

Kise grins. "Yeah, that's why it's called a " _premiere"_ and everyone becomes unbelievably pretentious for the night. I only have a small role and wasn't going to come but Maria-chan insisted. Did you get a signed copy of the book yet? There should be one in the gift bag."

Gabriel could only stare. Kise hadn't brought him here for publicity? This was because he remembered what book he had been reading? 

Kise stares back. "Right... I'm going to grab a snack. Then I have to do an interview and play some trivia. Our seats are here. Just look for my name. I'll be there in fifteen. Grab some more stuff if you want to." And he's off again. The interview is cast on several screens around the lobby. He exchanges some witty banter with the interviewer and is teasing as always when it comes to the questions, especially the romance ones. "I wouldn't say I have any preference for features. As far as personality goes, I like someone who won't tie me down." Of course, Kise gets all the trivia correct, thanks to his weird memory. He reappears shortly after. "I actually haven't read this book so you'll have to tell me if we did a good job." He winks.

Gabriel sat where Kise indicated but kept himself small so as not to draw attention to himself. He ignored the interview, mainly because it was weird seeing the person he had come with on screen. When Kise returned he looked over at the other when he admitted he had never read the book this movie was base d on. "It's one of my favorites. I'll definitely know if something is wrong. I can qoute the book." 

"You aren't one to spare feelings, are you?" He smiles again before settling himself. This wasn't really his kind of movie, but he is a romantic and this delivered on that front. Plus, he could always use a laugh. He watches intently, laughing and (nearly) crying when appropriate.

Gabriel stared at the screen intently, sometimes muttering lines along with the characters and nodding when it matched. He also had a few moments of raised eyebrows and a few scowls of confusion, but overall he enjoyed the movie. He even found some of Kise's reactions amusing and endearing (though that part he would take to his grave).

In the end, Kise applauds along with everyone else. "That was really good." He had only had a small part do he hadn't paid much attention to the plot as a whole until now. "Alright Mr.Critic, how was it?"

"There were a few scenes I would have liked to see done differently, but it was good."

 "I'm glad. Now let's get out of here." He does _not_ want to go to that party. "I'll find us a cab. Do you want to eat anything before we leave? It's pretty late." It was a little past 11PM now.

Gabriel shook his head. "That's alright. You're right, it is late. My sister is probably having a fit." He replied. 

"Well Cinderella, we better get you home." He was able to flag a taxi with realative ease and lets Gabe in first. Kise sighs in relief and is quick to silence his phone and loosen his tie. "Thanks for coming with me."

Gabriel hummed as he looked out the window at the world going by. "Thanks for inviting me. It was fun... kinda. I never want to try and dodge another camera in my life. People are way to button happy..." He pauses to yawn and shook his head as though to clear it. "Wow... now I know what it's like to actually go past a normal sleep time...." He muttered. 

Kise laughs. "You sound like an old man! It's Saturday night, y'know! But, I'm glad you enjoyed it." When they arrive he can't resist teasing Gabe more. "So I guess you don't expect me to walk you to the door? You don't look like someone who kisses on the first date either." He pouts playfully .

Gabriel snickered and then covered his lips. "Oh no, not my lip viginity! _And_ you want to risk meeting the "parent"! You are brave!" He teases before the first part of Kise's speech caught up. "And I am not old. Ten is a reasonable time to go to bed on any day. I usually get up at eight in the morning anyway." 

"Oh my god, you do have a sense of humor!" Kise gasps dramatically. "Your sister is small, but I have a feeling she could hurt somebody if she was angry enough." He thinks of Momoi and Riko and shivers. "I'll be sure to have you back by dark next time."

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "I'm not a robot." He muttered before raising an eyebrow at Kise's comment about his sister. "She is small, but she has sent many a dummy to the hospital and got away with self-defense."

"I have no doubts. Hurry up and get inside, jailbait, I like my face the way it is, without her foot shoved in it." He winks.

"Oh like you didn't sign the waver when you decided to date this so called "jailbait". He snarked with a smirk. 

Kise pauses at that and feels a tiny blush form. While he has a raging emotional boner for Gabe, he hadn't considered them to be dating. He doesn't want to get his hopes up, he just wanted to be closer to the other. By then Kise felt a slight panic set in. _Is he joking or not?_

"Well goodnight!" He says, practically shoving Gabe out and had the driver take off as soon as he's at the door.

Gabriel: felt confused at the others behavior towards his comment but shrugged it off. As he walked toward his house he could only think:  _Seriously... if he keeps doing things like this I **will** think we are dating...._  Shaking his head he clears the thought. "He doesn't seem the type to date a asshole like me." He muttered opening his front door and walking into his house.

~

 

Kise waits for a decent hour before hastily calling Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, did you have to call _so_ early?"

 "I waited until now! It's 8!" He whines and proceeds to give the tl;dr version of the "date".

"Do you think he was joking?" _I really like him so I hope not._ The memories of his time with Aomine come back. "Do you think he'd really date me?"

Kuroko rubbed his one of his eyes as he listened. "Kise-kun, have you let him know how you feel? It could be he sees all of this as flirting, but doesn' t see it as _you_ being serious." He mutters. 

"How I feel?" _Uhhhhhh..._ He proceeds to spit out words at about 50mph. "It's not like I'm not not serious! I flirt with most people, it's fun and it makes people happy ! I don't know if he even thinks of me as a friend! And if I ask him out he might kill me if his sister doesn't!" His flailing should be tangible through the phone by now. ((((；ﾟДﾟ))))))) "Kurokocchi, you **know** I can't sustain a relationship for more than a month!" With that one exception and look how well _that_ turned out. "You and Midorimacchi dumped me and we never even dated!!!" 

Kuroko sighed and surpressed a small yawn. "Kise-kun, maybe that was because you hadn't found the right person yet." He said glancing at the clock on hi s wall. Looks like he wasn't going to be going back to sleep. 

"But what if there isn't a right person?" He sighs. _I guess I'll talk to him eventually._ "Thanks for listening, Kurokocchi. Sorry I woke you up. Bye." He hangs up before the depression hits. It's not like he _couldn't_ get a date. But an actual  relationship would be nice. Despite his best efforts, Kise can't help the tiny, metaphorical gloom cloud that follows him into the next day. He barely registers anything, even during practice when Aomine tosses a ball in his face.

"Okay, now I'm worried." Says Kagami. "Lemme guess, it's my 'turn'."

"Hey, you've seen what happens when we try to discuss his emotional bullshit. He cries and I get pissed. Rock, paper scissors Tetsu for it or wait for Akashi to chew him out."

"Is this just a mood or is there an actual problem this time?" Kagami asks Kuroko's opinion after chugging a Pocari Sweat.

"He is conflicted about something." 

"Alright, I'm going in."

Kagami returns after a few minutes. "Ooohkaaay." He nods as he returns, looking half-confused, half-sorry he asked, but Kise's gloom cloud isn't as prominent. "Why the hell did those two date?" He gags at the thought of dating Aomine and quickly dribbles it away. "I don't get what he was so confused about. I asked him why he didn't just ask the guy if they're dating and he looked at me like I'm a crazy person and I said it worked with Kuroko and then he started laughing. Oi, why are you laughing?!"

 _So they are together. Cute._  Kise thinks as he leaves. Kagami's straightforwardness gives him the courage to text Gabe and ask to go out again.

~

> 'I always pick so you can pick somewhere if you want.'

Gabriel hummed as he stared at the message on his phone. "My choice huh...?" He mused.

> 'Fine. Meet me at the park tomorrow. I have stuff to do today. Be there at 6 sharp or no surprise.' 

Kise's interest it peaked, he loves surprises after all! But then again, this is Gabe. By the end of the next day, his imagination has run away with him and as would be his fate, everything that could happen happens between 4:30 and 5:45 and he just barely makes it at 5:59.

Gabriel checks his watch when Kise arrived with a raised eyebrow. "Wow right on time." He said before waving at the other to follow him. "Come on. Please, stay as quiet as possible." He then started to head towards the woods by the park. 

 _Hmm, maybe there was an event today? But then why would he have to be quiet? Unless it was a concert or gallery. If it was Aomine or Kagami he'd be worried about a prank but Gabe's a little too uptight for that. Maybe Gabe had found something, like a bird's nest! Is Gabe a nature person?_ Kise continues wondering but remains quiet.

Gabriel continued to walk a little ways into the woods before stopping and motioning for Kise to stay put. Slowly he moved over to one of the bushes and moved some of the branches to reveal a pile of sleeping kittens. "Ah, so they are still here." 

Kise's no Momoi, but they're still pretty cute. "Aw," He whispers. "How long have they been here?"

"I'd say about a week. I think they're mother abandoned them or something happened to her. I've been coming by and giving them some food so they'll get by. I've also been trying to find something to carry them in. I have an idea of someone who will take them. Sis has a co-worker who sponsors animals." Gabriel said quietly before pulling some stuff out of the bush next to the one he was in front of. "Wanna help? You can help me feed 'em. They still need to be bottle fed." 

Kise frowned at the others' words. "That's terrible." He says as he crouches down. "I don't really know much about animal care, actually, but I'll try it."

Gabriel set about showing Kise everything he needed to know. They had six little kittens to feed after all.

 Kise is a little bit hesitant but he picks up one in his palm. "They're so tiny." He smiles at it and retrieves a bottle. "Who'd leave you alone?" He asks one as he begins to feed it.

"I don't think their mother wanted to leave them. Because of that they need to be taken care of like she is still here." Then he started to turn a little red. "This gets out to **no one**. My sister would use it as a reason to call me "cute" and I refuse to be treated like I'm five again." 

 _So concerned with your reputation?_  Kise chuckles sheepishly on the inside. "I won't tell a soul." He chuckles a bit and places the kitten in his lap and goes on to feed the next one. "I won't call you cute, but it's sweet that you care so much."

Gabriel blushed slightly. "I'm just doing what needs to be done..."

"Mmmhhmm." He hums in a way that let's you know he doesn't quite believe it. "Whatever you say, Gabericchi." He finishes feeding the last kitten and looks down at them. "What now?"

Gabriel sighed and looked down at the kittens in his lap. "Now we put them back for the day... I still don't have a place to put them. There's this small restaurant nearby I usually eat at after this. They have some good food there." 

"Okay, that sound good. Bye bye, little ones." Kise says, thumbing over them gently before handing them over. "Are they really okay by themselves?"

Gabriel looked over at them. "They'll be okay for now. I just have to make sure to get them out of here soon." He said moving the bush back into place a nd hiding the food once again. "Shall we go?" 

"Sure, let's go! Bye little guys." He coos once more. "Be safe." 


	4. Why Discussions Don't Go Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Misty here. Sorry that this chapter took so long. Yourrain and I haven't been able to get back to the RP this was based off of until now.
> 
> We were college seniors. Then Yourrain is now going for a Masters so....
> 
> Please understand we are doing what we can.

A little while later Gabe led Kise to the restaurant he had been talking about.  Stopping in front of said restaurant he spread his arms out and turns to the other.

"Here it is."

Kise looked it over.

“Hmm, cozy. I should’ve known.”

He giggles. 

“So what kind of food do they serve here?” 

As he asked this he couldn’t help but think: ‘I’ll probably have to eat again.  Gabericchi doesn’t eat enough.’

Gabe rolled his eyes and looks away slightly clearing his throat. 

"It's the only good American food place I have found here so far."

He muttered.

"Plus they serve enough food for me to get leftovers most times. I don't like to cook when it's just me."

Kise perked up at the words "enough food". 

"Make sure you're eating properly, it's important you know. For your skin and bones and..." 

He continued the mini health rant until they're seated.  Gabe gave a groan at the health rant but let the other continue for a bit before putting a hand up to stop Kise.

"Chill. I know. I watch what I eat." 

He said before grumbling and picking up the menu.  Kise gave a giggle. 

"Fine, but don't blame me if you break out~."

He teased, knowing that he was one to talk being a glutton (but he was a healthy glutton thank you). 

"So, what's good here?" 

He asked as he peruses the menu. 

"I'm actually not very hungry right now,  so is there anything we could share?"

Gabe stared, mouth open, at Kise for a moment before sighing. 

"I guess? But you may not like what I choose. After all, you obviously feel like I will have a break out." 

He mutters picking up the menu. He then begins looking for something he likes that would be big enough to share. 

"I think the best bet would be the Veggie Burger... maybe the steak-cut fries...."

Kise gave a thoughtful look at the suggestion

"Uuun, that sounds good to me. We should get a milkshake too!"

He happily suggests, totally disregarding his earlier statements about healthy eating. 

"That's how you do it in America, right?"

His thoughts immediately going to an episode of an old show he'd seen where the girl and boy share a milkshake and somehow end up kissing later. It was so romantic that he could squeal.

Gabe was not even sure he wanted to know why the other looked like he wanted to squeal, while at the same time, wondering where the other had gotten the dumb idea about sharing a milkshake.  That was so... American sixty... and it hurt, mentally, to even think about it. 

"Ummm... are you trying to be Retro? That went out of style about... a very long time ago."

Kise tries not to look too disappointed at Gabe’s comment. 

"Aw, really? It's such a cute idea though." 

He forces himself to perk up. 

"Well I still want one and you can have some if you'd like." 

He pulls out his phone, assuming he'll have to entertain himself since Gabe isn't very talkative. He takes a selfie for his Twitter followers, making a cutesy pout, and captioning it 'You guys would share a milkshake with me, right?'

Gabe felt his eye twitch as he watched the other. What was this all about? 

"You know you're just going to gain more stalkers right?"

He asked casually before the waitress came over to take their drink and food orders. He order the Veggie Burger (with the fries) and an iced tea, before motioning to Kise so he could order.  Kise flashed an award winning smile the waitress’s way and just orders his shake. After she had both orders, the waitress walked away leaving the two boys alone again.  Kise turned his attention back to Gabe.

"Aw, are you worried about me?" 

He teases as he scrolls through his feed. 

"I never tell people where I am unless it's for an event and always lock my door at night, promise."

He winked at Gabe here. 

"Most of them aren't stalkers, just fans so I'm pretty lucky."

Gabe rolled his eyes. 

"Oh yeah, like that doesn't mean they can still find you. Landmarks in pictures and other things can be dangerous. And plus, I'm pretty sure the person behind you had their menu up, the name of this place is on there. Hope you're lucky..." 

He muttered. Just then the waitress came back with his sweet tea and promised the Shake would be out soon.

"Fair point." 

Kise conceded after thanking the waitress. He'd learned those lessons early on but it was nice that Gabe cared. 

"Maybe I'd better invest in a body guard then. But where will I find a nice, tall spoilsport of a guy to put up with me everyday?" 

He half pouts again, lashings batting out of habit. 

"He might be even be more dangerous than the fans." 

He shrugs.  Gabe looked about ready to pound his head down onto the table, but resisted the urge to do so. 

"I don't know, but you won't get one through flattery if you're trying to appeal to the righteous part of me."

He said before realizing what he said and coughing into his hand.  Kise gave him a surprised look.

"Eeeh? Who said I was talking about Gabricchi? I already know you don't want to put up with me."

He barely suppresses his smile. 

"Maybe I'll ask Aominecchi since he's always look for money. You two are pretty much the same, you know. Except you'll live to see 25."

Gabe raised an eyebrow at that comment not sure how to feel about the comparison. 

"Like me? Live to 25? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Weeell, he's a genius on the court but not many other places." Kise giggled. 

"Gabricchi is pretty smart and as long as you don't give yourself an ulcer, I think  you'll be around for a while. As for being alike, simply put, you're both the type of person that I can admire."

Gabe turned slightly red at that. 

"I am no one to admire. You hold me too high up there." 

He muttered. 

"And this guy sounds nothing like me."

Kise hummed and gave a shrug at the denial. 

"Mmm, I don't think so, I just have a feeling that you're...special, unique."

'Which is bad news for me.' Kise thought watching as the waitress slipped into the conversation to put the food down in front of them.  He then grabbed a fry to munch on. 

"You're both pretty stubborn, that's for sure. Kind of mysterious too." 

He licks his lips to remove the salt. 

"Lots of things."

Gabe scoffed at that.

"I'd like to be the judge of that." 

'As if I care though...'

Kise gasped dramatically.

"Maybe you should spend some time with him one day. You never know, you could make a...friend!"

He then went in for the burger, cutting it into fourths and taking a corner.  Gabe sighed at this. 

"I have friends! They’re just overseas." 

He said before getting slightly flustered. 

"Not like I need a huge amount of them or anything... Nope. Don't miss them too much at all...."

Kise’s expression grew sympathetic. 

"I know I'm just here to look pretty but even I'm not dumb enough to buy that one. So what are these friends that you totally have but don't miss at all like?"

Gabe shook his head. 

"No one don't worry about it. Don't you have something else you would rather talk about?" 

He asked taking a cut of the burger and taking a bite.

"Sure I would. First, when do you think my shake is going to get here and second, why is Gabericchi so shy? Or your ideal date would be an interesting topic too.  Places you want to visit. There's always something we could take about." 

Kise responds in a matter of factly manner as he lists off a few more topics that hopefully are not too sensitive. Gabe thought about the questions for a while. 

"Well the shy thing is odd to ask... ideal date... places I want to visit? Probably Animate." 

He answered.  Kise nods, tucking those things away for future reference i.e the weekend. 

“Oh, really, Animate?” 

He asks neutrally. 

“It’s an interesting store and the train ride isn’t bad either.” 

He adds. 

“That can’t be the only place though.” 

He pries as he takes a few more fries.

"Nope, that is the only place... so far. I never got to research what was here before we moved back." 

Gabe responded taking a couple of fries. 

"Besides... I feel kinda like I should spend time in this area before exploring. And I can't leave the kittens where they are either. I need to get a box for them tomorrow..."

“Pffft.” 

Kise starts before stopping, though he couldn’t can’t stifle his laughter. 

“You’re so serious. Not much wanderlust in you, huh?” 

His expression mellows. 

“Don’t you think it’s best to look into a shelter or something for them?”

Gabe glared at that. 

"Maybe. And about the kittens... Heck no. They're mine. I'm going to keep them. Plus shelters are overcrowded..."

Kise put his hands up in surrender, 'whoa, possessive'. 

"Are you going to be a vet when you grow up?"

Gabe's face turned red and he turned away. 

"I mean... it's an interesting career..." 

He muttered with a small cough.

Kise smiles at this. 

“I’ll bet! It suits you.”  

He takes the last quarter of the burger. 

“Want to know a secret?” 

He pauses to bite and chew. 

“I think I want to be a pilot.”

He sighs dreamily. 

“Wouldn’t it be wonderful to see the world?”

Gabe shrugs at this not sure what else to do.

"I guess... I mean travel is interesting too..." 

He takes a fry and eats it, chewing thoughtfully.

"I forgot, not much wanderlust." 

Kise has to hide his disappointment at the lack of enthusiasm for the most part. 

"Wonder how much longer that shake will be?"

He says, changing the subject.  

"There has to be something you want to try, right? Japan has a lot of cool places, you know. "

"How many times can no be said before you understand?" 

Gabe asks pouting slightly before realizing what he was doing and coughing into his hand.

"Well, I'm used to rejection so... A lot."

Kise says cheerfully back.

"Used to rejection? Seriously?"

"Yeah. My senpai and Aoiminichi mostly."

Gabe gave the other a strange look after that. 

"No one should be used to that much rejection."

"Mmm, maybe not." 

Kise hums neutrally. He  _ was _ used to it though.

"No seriously, you shouldn't be used to that kinda BS." 

Gabe insists giving the other a quick glare.

"...." 

‘Well this was kind of awkward’, Kise thought, quickly trying to break the tension by calling the waitress over again to inquire about his shake.  While this was happening, Gabe went about staring at the table in front of him, wondering what to change the topic to. Sadly nothing came to mind.  Soon enough, Kise finally has his shake to provide some distraction and the silence was able to be broken. 

"This is pretty good, want to try?"

He asked.  Gabe shook his head.

"Not into sweets.”

He muttered, biting his lip afterwards.

"Never hurts to try something new." 

Kise responded once again offering it with a little shake of the cup and unintentional puppy eyes.  Gabe gave a deep sigh and took the shake. Staring at it for a few seconds, he gave in and took a sip. Hanging back the glass, he made a small face. 

"Yeah, not my cup of tea."

"Alright, alright fair enough. You need your drinks bitter like your soul?" 

Kise says with a teasing lilt.

"Dark enough to never see the light of day."

Gabe confirmed.

"Oooh, scary!"

Kise snickers.  Gabe snickered as well before sighing. 

"I really suck at this type of thing..."

That got Kise’s attention.

"Hmm? At what?" 

He tilted his head. 

"Trust me, you do scary faces just fine."

Gabe scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Gee, thanks, that's what I always wanted to hear."

"Well, a lot of people dig the 'bad boy' type." 

Kise adds for consolation. 

"Unless you meant something else." 

‘Like dating’.

Gabe shook his head in defeat. 

"Believe what you want."

"Oh don't say that, I could go starting some rumors you know~"

Kise teased.  Gabe gave a fake gasp.

"You, a gossip? Naw. You couldn't do it." 

"Careful. I could tell your sister on you and then we'll both go down."

Kise commented off-handedly.  This caused a shiver to go down Gabe's spine. 

"Don't you dare!"

Gabe snapped, though Kise only snickered.

"I can be bought." 

He says playfully as he leans forward, raising an eyebrow. 

"What are you willing to offer?"

Gabe frowned at this.

"I don't know? What exactly are you hinting at?"

"Well it just so happens that I have a job in Ikebukuro next weekend. Maybe if you keep me company I might be able to keep my mouth shut."

Kise said, then there was a pause. 

"So... You're asking me to be your arm candy again?"

Gabe raised an eyebrow with this question.

"Nope. I'm just telling you about my plans for the weekend." 

Kise responds nonchalantly.  There was another pause, a sigh, and then a shrug. 

"I guess. I haven't been to Ikebukuro yet."

Gabe conceited.

"Oh, then you should come along?"

Kise asks nonchalantly. 

"And then you can make sure I don't accidentally blab to your sister."

There was once more a pause. 

"Low blow, man... Low blow."

Gabe groans finally. 

"Hey, your prerogative, Gaberichi ~" 

Kise says innocently, happy that he has won another date with the surly redhead.

Sighing, Gabe pulled out his phone and opened his calendar app. Passing the phone to Kise, he rolled his eyes slightly with an air of defeat. 

"Just put it in before I regret mentioning I haven't been to Ikebukuro yet."

Kise happily took the phone and did just that, marking the event as important, and accenting it with a little smiley face. 

"But you don't have to show up until lunchtime, I'm sure you'd be bored just watching me play dress up." 

He grins as he hands it back.

"Pretty princess style?" 

Gabe asked before he can stop himself.

"It's a Korean fashion line so yes. I've modeled for them before and if I didn't know I had a dick, I swear I would think I was a woman. "

Kise informed him.  Gabe froze for a moment before outright bursting out into laughter. 

"Oh my God! Please tell me you've worn a dress before you said that."

He managed to get out through his laughter.

"Sorry to disappoint," 

Kise grins. 

"I draw the line at make up and man purses."

"Man purses... Pfffffffft." 

Gabe stuttered now trying to hold back his laughter and regain his composure. He usually didn't laugh like this, and it took a lot to stop him if he did.  Kise looked pleased to have made Gabe laugh so hard. 

"Better than pockets, Gabricchi~" 

and he teasingly proceeds to try to 'convince' Gabe to get a man purse.  Gabe vehemently denied the need for one.

"I'm good. I don't think Prada will work for me. Or Gucchi...   Or whatever."

Kise shook his head.

"They're all overrated anyway. Just invest in a good suit and you're all set.

Gabe blanched at that. 

"No thanks." 

He said shaking his head.

"You're almost an adult, you know. It doesn't hurt to be well dressed. Who knows, they might ask you to model for the day. Good way to get quick cash, I suppose."

Kise tried though it caused Gabe to scoff.

"Yeah, that'll happen when the moon explodes." 

There was another snort of laughter from the blond.  

"In other words completely impossible."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it, Gabricchi~! I expect you to go to dinner with me, of course. Aaaaand," 

Hmm. 

"You have to actually watch me model, not just play your games!" 

Ame must be scary if Gabe is willing to bend to Kise's will in order to avoid her.  Gabe's face turned to a look of horror. 

"Oh hell... Dinner? And I don't always play my game! I study!" 

He sniped trying to defend himself.

"You do everything but socialize!" 

Kise responds rolling his eyes, tone playfully snippy. 

"You have all your life to be a boring adult, you know. You're smart so you'll be fine wherever."

"Socializing takes time I don't have to waste usually." 

Gabe grumbled, this time adding a glare.  Kise sighed at this and looked at his milkshake.

"Your games will always be there, Gabricchi. Humans though, we're fickle." 

He then stirs his milkshake with the striped straw provided. 

"Is that why you don't like people?" 

Of course he expects no answer to this rhetorical question. But Kise really wants to say something along the lines of 'Are you afraid of them?'  Gabe merely turned away from the other briefly at that question, then turned back with a shrug.  

"People just get on my nerves a lot of the time.  I also really haven't had time to connect with people my age.  Never wanted to play like the other kids my age.  Saw no point." 

He muttered with another shrug.  

"Plus all the other kids were asses anyways where I was because I was different.  No point in making friends if people are gonna turn and stab ya in the back."

This time, a small bit of an accent slipped into the words, though the redhead didn't seem to notice.

"That's fair." 

Kise nods in understanding.  He was becoming more versed in backstabbing the longer his career went on and had accepted it as a fact of life now. 

"Little Gabe sounds too serious, just like Gabricchi." 

He hummed in thought. 

"I think you're a bit too big to bully now but I'll be sure to keep annoying you." 

He gives a dutiful salute and grin combo, half joking and half hoping he doesn't annoy Gabe as much as other people do. 

"I know!" 

He says suddenly, having had his best idea in a while. 

"Why don't you try meeting some of my friends?"

Gabe raised an eyebrow at this. 

"You mean the Rainbow brigade?"

He questioned, before decided to shake it off to acknowledge what Kise had said about little him. 

"I had to be serious. Ame and I were raised by our mom by herself. Had to be the man of the house since my dad decided to be a criminal."

"Rainbow. Skittles. We have all sorts of nicknames like that." 

Kise chuckles nervously. From the way their reputation could be reduced from fearsome to fruity or the fact that Gabe has just let him in on a mighty big secret, he isn't sure. Should he inquire any further into it? Maybe now was a good time to embrace his airhead persona. 

"Aaanyway they're pretty cool. Weird I'll admit but they're good people. You might even find a partner in crime to sulk with." 

He adds a brief description of how cranky Midorima is and how lazy Ahomine could be. All the while thoughts of "Poor Gabe, Ame too." buzzing in the back of his mind.

"I'll believe it when I see it. From what I've seen, you have egotists, lazys, nonchalants, a borderline cultist, and other oddities." 

Gabe muttered then looked Kise over. 

"Guess that makes you the beauty or prom queen? You know for the model makeup?"

"Ah, well. You're not wrong." 

Kise admits sheepishly. 

"What's a prom?" 

He tilts his head in confusion at the strange word. Although if it involves being pretty he can't deny he's qualified.  Gabe opened his mouth to question his the other wouldn't know prom, only to stop. 

"Right you guys don't have that here... Thank the universe." 

He started before answering a little better. 

"In some cases it's a popularity contest. Basically everyone dresses up, and usually the "prettiest girl in school" is named prom queen. Or sometimes it's the most "popular girl". Or sometimes the "queen bitch". Just depends on who you ask. I'd say you fit the first cat. only so you’re okay.  Also those are only my opinions, others would tell you different." 

He said shrugging.

"So it's a contest?" 

Hmm. He's have to look that up. (Unfortunately for Gabe when Kise does learn what a prom really is - a dance?!- he entreats Akashi to let them have one but that's a story for another day.) 

"Um, thank you then." 

He could appreciate being told he's pretty by his new crush.

"Yeah, in a sense."

Gabe said with a shrug. 

"And you're welcome?" 

He added unsure why the other would thank him, unless it was for the explanation…  Yeah, that must be it.

"So what now?" 

Kise asks, hoping to prevent the awkward silence before it can even happen. It is Gabe's choice as planner of this date.

"Now-..." 

Gabe started before getting cut of by the waitress finally appearing again to ask if they are done with the food. 

"I guess we eat...?" 

He finishes, staring at the food he had temporarily forgotten had been ordered.

"More like -you- eat," 

Kise grins and gestures at his half of the burger, or rather what was his half as it's all gone. 

"You really pay attention when you're listening, huh?" 

It was actually kind of sweet to think Gabe is the kind of person to get so focused that he loses track of other things. 

"I'm done." 

He slurps up the rest of his milkshake for emphasis.

"Uh... Oops."

Gabe cleared his throat and went about eating his food. 

"And it's rude not to pay attention." 

He said in between bites and sips of his drink. He was eating rather quickly because he didn't want the other to wait to long on him.  Kise giggles a bit at this. He's happy to have flustered him even a little bit.

"Of course. But food is meant to be savored so you might wanna slow down."

Gabe couldn't help but scoff at that. 

"Tell that to my sister." He muttered taking a small break in his eating. "If you aren't done by dishes time, you will be done."

"Harsh." 

But given what he now knows, it makes sense for her to be so strict. 

"She sounds like a strong girl."

"Smartass is more like it."

Gabe responded, but he slowed down his eating slightly.

"But yeah, I guess she can be strong too."

"All done?"

Kise asks after a while when Gabe looks finished and he has once again been intercepted by a fan. 

"Seeeee? She thought you were an idol too and was worried about not recognizing you~" 

Maybe his trick was a little mean as he semi-goaded her into believing as much by asking whose autograph she wanted but he feels well within his rights to tease his fans a bit.

"Bull." 

Gabe sniped at Kise before looking at the girl. 

"He's jokin' darlin'." 

He says calmly, to her giving her an apologetic look. 

"He's tryin' to play a prank on me." 

That said, Gabe sends another look at Kise and moved to stand from his seat, placing the money for his meal on the table.  Both Kise and the girl blush at the word "darling" paired with that Texan drawl. Wow. She recovers first with a stuttering 

"O-oh, I s-s-see. I'm ter-terribly sorry!" 

She practically shoves the little piece of paper in Kise's face and he signs it messily. They both bow and she dashes away. 

"Poor thing." 

He notes. He probably broke her.  Gabe rolls his eyes then. 

"Well shall we get going? I still have stuff I need to do. You probably do too right?" 

He questioned.

"Yeah. Don't forget your promise~"

Kise returns.  Gabe nodded to this and the two left the restaurant.  (Of course, how could he forget when Kise bothered him the whole week with reminders?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Misty will be writing the next one ^_~ 
> 
> I admit, I was a little wary of this, as I've never published an rp and I usually don't like OCs tossed into cannon myself, but I enjoy Gabe and Ame. 
> 
> For reference, I write as Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara and Akashi.
> 
> She will write for her OCs Gabe and Ame, Kuroko, Midorima, Takao and Himuro.
> 
> More characters are sure to arrive and we might even shuffle them, so look forward to that. Okay, I'm done ranting.
> 
> In the next episode, we get to see just how crazy and protective the GOM+ can be.


End file.
